Cartoon Network/Other
Onscreen ID's October 1, 1992-Late 2005 CN.png|Onscreen bug from 1992-2004. Cartoon Network on screen logo top 2000.jpeg|The 1992-2005 onscreen bug at the top of the screen (used outside of the US). OnScreenBug1992-2004Online1998version.PNG|Onscreen bug 1998-2004 website version OnScreenBug1993-2004Online1998versionArgentina.PNG|Onscreen website in Argentina late 1990s-2004 OnScreenBug1993-2004Online1998versionGeneralLatinAmerica.PNG|General Latin America webiste bug nimbus-image-1436302331462.png|Onscreen website in Mexico late 1990s-2004 OnScreenBug2003Birthday10.PNG|Onscreen bug CN's 10th birthday version (2003, Latin America) June 14, 2004-December 31, 2011 Cartoon Network onscreen logo 2007.jpeg|Onscreen bug used from 2004 to 2010. OnScreenBug2005-2010,2011-2012.PNG|Onscreen Bug in Latin America (2005-2010, 2011-2012) OnScreenBugSummer2005.PNG|Onscreen Bug Used during Cartoon Network Summer 2005. Duel Personality (1966).jpg|Onscreen bugs used from 2005-2011 (outside the US) CartoonNetwork-ChristmasCirca2008.PNG|Extremely rare international logo with a Christmas Hat (Mid 2000s) vlcsnap-2015-06-26-05h16m08s166.png|Onscreen bug used for CartoonNetwork.com and Cartoon Network Podcast videos from the mid-2000s to 2009. A blue version was used on the 2005 Cartoon Network Summer Kickoff preview special. vlcsnap-2012-07-27-00h56m41s42.png|On-screen bug variation used for Chowder: Gazpacho Stands Up on December 14, 2007. The logo position was matched to the bug used on premiere Chowdercnlogos.jpg|An example of on-screen bug overlap on later reruns of aforementioned presentation. OnScreenBugFall2007.PNG|Onscreen Bug used in Thursday Nights in March-May 2008 CN-08.png|On-screen bug used from July 2008 to 2009 CN-Marathon-08.jpg|On-screen bug used for Marathons from July 2008 to 2009 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2008-NewEpisode.PNG|On-screen bug used for New Episodes from July 2008 to 2009 OnScreen2008-09Premiere.png|Onscreen variant used in Movie and Cartoon Premieres like Destination Imagination 9QyghF1368847472.jpg|Onscreen bug used in December 2008. CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010.PNG|Onscreen bug used only in Late 2009-May 2010 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010-NewEpisode.PNG|Onscreen bug used for new episodes in Late 2009-May 2010 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010-HD.PNG|HD Onscreen bug used only in Late 2009-May 2010 CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010-HD-NewEpisode.PNG|HD Onscreen bug used for New Episodes in Late 2009-May 2010 vlcsnap-2015-06-16-17h53m02s57.png|Onscreen bug used on CartoonNetwork.com videos from October 2009 to May 28, 2010 OnScreenBugEarly2010Variant.PNG|Updated European bug used in Late 2009-2010 May 29, 2010-present Hikeeba.png|SD On-screen bug used from May 29, 2010 to May 12, 2013 Underthebag.png|SD On-screen bug for New Episodes used from May 29, 2010 ti May 12, 2013 Cartoon Network Arabia bug, bottom.JPG|Onsrceen bug in Yemen (seen at the bottom) Cartoon Network Arabia bug top.JPG|Onsrceen bug in Yemen (seen at the top) Cartoon Network international onscreen bug 2014.JPG|The 2010 bug at the top of the screen (used outside the US). Cartoon Network HD Special bug.png|HD bug used for TV specials vlcsnap-2012-09-05-16h14m01s213.png|Original transparent on-screen bug used on CartoonNetwork.com videos from May 29, 2010 to Early 2012 vlcsnap-2012-09-21-22h12m49s104.png|Solid on-screen bug used for CartoonNetwork.com videos since September 2011. Bug-cartoonnetwork-600x336.png|Onscreen bug used since 2013. CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2014-Present-StopBullyingSpeakUp.PNG|The Stop Bullying Speak Up campaing bug with the New Episode banner. CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2013-Present-NewSeries.PNG|Used for New Series Show/Promo ID's NOTE: Years are listed by the time frame the ID's were used in the promos. October 1992-June 2004 "This is Cartoon Network" syndication promo (1996).jpg|''This is Cartoon Network'' (1995-1996, ad seen on syndication) vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h31m58s125.png|''Cartoon Network 98'' ID used on Toonami ID's in 1998 CartoonNetworkDotCom.png|''CartoonNetwork.com'' (1998) vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h30m57s249.png|Time Warner byline variation used on Toonami IDs in 1997, 1999-2001. vlcsnap-2015-06-06-23h54m33s172.png|''Toonami'' (2000-2003) vlcsnap-2015-06-24-16h39m12s50.png|''Toonami: The Intruder'' (2000) vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h32m10s244.png|AOL Time Warner byline used on Toonami IDs from 2001 to 2004. vlcsnap-2015-06-23-02h06m56s204.png|''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays'' (June 9, 2000-May 16, 2003) vlcsnap-2015-04-23-08h17m12s109.png|''Adult Swim'' (2001-2003) vlcsnap-2015-04-23-08h17m04s44.png|''Adult Swim'' (2001-2003) vlcsnap-2015-04-15-13h15m36s123.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) CartoonNetwork-SakuraCardCaptors.PNG|''Sakura Card Captors'' (Circa early-to-mid 2000s, Latin America) CartoonNetwork-CCFSummer2002.PNG|''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays'' (Summer 2002) CartoonNetwork-KidsNextDoorPremiere.PNG|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' premiere & promos (November 2002-Mid-To-Late 2003) vlcsnap-2015-04-23-08h16m15s59.png|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2003-Early 2004) vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h36m28s7.png|''SVES: Saturday Video Entertainment System'' (2003-2004) CartoonNetwork-CodenameKidsNextDoor-MissionWeekend.PNG|''Codename Kids Next Door Mission: Weekend'' (August 2003) CartoonNetwork-DuckDodgers-Website.png|''DuckDodgers.com'' (2003) CartoonNetwork-X-MenEvolution.PNG|''X-Men Evolution'' (2003-04) CartoonNetwork-DuckDodgers-English.PNG|''Duck Dodgers'' (2003-2004) CartoonNetwork-DuckDodgers-Spanish.PNG|''Duck Dodgers'' (2004, Latin America) Cartoon Network logo (The Powerpuff Girls, 2001).png Cartoon Network logo (Toonami, 1997).png CartoonNetwork-BettyToons.PNG|''Betty Toons'' (2004, Latin America) June 2004-May 28, 2010 CartoonNetwork-CampCartoon.PNG|''Camp Cartoon'' (2004) CartoonNetwork-OurFunniestEds.PNG|''Our Funniest Eds'' (June 2004) CartoonNetwork-SaturdayBlockParty.PNG|''Saturday Block Party'' (2004) vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h40m03s111.png|''Miguzi'' (2004-2007) CartoonNetwork-City-39.PNG|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (August 2004) CartoonNetwork-Top20.PNG|''Top 5/Top20'' (2004-2007) CartoonNetwork-KND-OperationGraduates.PNG|''KND Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.'' (August 2004) CartoonNetwork-PetAlien.PNG|''Pet Alien'' (January 2005) vlcsnap-2015-04-24-15h40m15s231.png|''Miguzi'' (2005-2007) CartoonNetwork-CartoonSummer2005-02.PNG|''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (Summer 2005) CartoonNetwork-FridaysApril2006-August2007.PNG|''Fridays'' (April-August 2006) CartoonNetwork-Ben10.PNG|''Ben 10'' (2006-2008) CartoonNetwork-2006-2007-KNDOpearionZ.E.R.O..PNG|''Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: Z.E.R.O.'' (2006) vlcsnap-2015-06-16-17h48m13s235.png|''Toonami'' (2007-2008) vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h44m35s59.png|''Class of 3000 Season 2'' (2007) CartoonNetwork-TGAOBAMWOTSQ.PNG|''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath Of The Spider Queen'' (2007) CartoonNetwork-DynamiteActionSquad.PNG|''Dynamite Action Squad'' (2007-2008) CartoonNetwork-Props-Special.PNG|''Props Special'' (2007) CartoonNetwork-OutOfJimmysHead.PNG|''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (September 2007) vlcsnap-2015-06-22-17h21m15s50.png|''Chowder'' (2007-2008) vlcsnap-2015-06-26-05h13m03s119.png|''George of the Jungle'' (2008) ”Out of Tune Toons" Cartoon Network promo (2008).jpg|''Out of Tune Toons'' (2008) Cartoon Network (2007-2008).PNG|''Thursday Nights'' (March-May 2008) vlcsnap-2015-06-26-05h16m54s118.png|''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2008) CartoonNetwork-TheMarvelousMisadventuresOfFlapjack.PNG|''The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack'' (2008) CartoonNetwork-Australia-120PercentCartoonNetwork.png|''120% Cartoon Network'' (2009-2010, Australia) Adventure Time Cartoon Network promo 2009.jpg|''Adventure Time'' (March-April 2010) Ben 10= Ultimate Alien Cartoon Network promo Latin America.jpg|''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010, Latin America) CartoonNetwork-NewYearTips-2011.PNG|''Year-End Tips'' (December 2011, Latin America) May 29, 2010-present Regular Show Cartoon Network promo 2011.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2010-2011) vlcsnap-2015-06-20-14h07m26s114.png|''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011-2013) CartoonNetwork-UK-Laughternoons.PNG|Laughternoons (2011-201?, UK) vlcsnap-2015-06-16-17h59m01s57.png|''Level Up'' (2011, 2012-2013) CartoonNetwork-NewYearTips-2012.PNG|''Year-End Tips'' (January 1, 2012, Latin America) Regular Show- Exit 9B Cartoon Network promo.jpg|''Regular Show: Exit 9B'' (2012) vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h24m37s32.png|''Incredible Crew'' (2013) New @ 7 Cartoon Network promo.jpg|''New @ 7'' (September 2013) vlcsnap-2015-06-22-17h43m23s17.png|''Steven Universe'' (2013-2014; 2014-present used as Back To The Show bumpers in Latin America) vlcsnap-2015-06-22-17h43m32s104.png|''Steven Universe'' (2013-2014) vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h46m27s133.png|''Over the Garden Wall'' (2014) CartoonNetwork-Christmas3.0.PNG|''Mince Pie Mondays'' (December 2014, UK) CartoonNetwork-Turkey-NightAtTheMuseum3SecretOfTheTomb.PNG|Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb (2015, Turkey) CNCheckItBumper000.PNG|''Finn and Gumball's Amazing Adventures'' (2015, UK) CartoonNetwork-MegaMegaMondays.PNG|''Mega Mega Mondays'' (2015, UK) CartoonNetwork-CheckItID-NightWork.PNG|''Cartoon Nightwork'' (2015, Germany) CartoonNetwork-CheckItID-RamadanRiddles.PNG|''Ramadan Riddles'' (2015, Arabia) CartoonNetwork-UK-ToonTunes.PNG|Toon Tunes (2015, UK) CartoonNetwork-UK-TeenTitansGo!NewEpisodes.PNG|''Teen Titans Go!'' (UK, June 2015) Powerhouse ID's (July 16, 1997-December 31, 2004) Yellow (Weekday Mornings)= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-035.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-008.PNG|''Bowling'' (The Flintstones) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-000.PNG|''Mirage'' CartooNetworkOreosID1997-2004Cowandchicken.png|''Oreos'' (Cow and Chicken) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-007.PNG|''Smoke'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-025.PNG GW252H169.png GW246H185.png GW230H169.png GW229H174-1.png GW229H167-1.png GW228H167.png GW227H166.png GW228H149.png GW227H149-1.png GW227H149.png GW227H148.png GW225H173.png GW224H174.png GW224H155.png GW222H168.png GW221H170.png GW221H167-1.png GW221H166.png GW217H164.png GW205H148.png GW204H132.png GW202H149.png GW200H169.png GW181H151.png |-| Green (Weekday Afternoons)= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-031.PNG|''Bam-Bam'' (The Flintstones) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-003.PNG|''Curtain'' (Garfield and Friends) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-032.PNG|''Roasted Chicken'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-004.PNG|''Train'' CartooNNetworkBumperWreckingBall.png|''Wrecking Ball'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-033.PNG GW236H167.png GW233H167.png GW228H167-1.png GW228H166.png GW227H157.png GW222H174.png GW222H168-1.png GW220H163.png GW219H172-1.png GW207H153.png GW204H156.png GW204H150-1.png GW203H155-1.png GW202H149-2.png GW202H149-1.png GW179H149.png |-| Blue (Weekends & Evenings)= IQu-.jpg|General Bumper CartoonNetworkWeirdoScienceDeedeeNarator1997-2004.png|''Dodgeball'' (Dexter's Laboratory) CNEdEdDNEDDYRollingJawbreakerId19992004.png|''Eddy's Pink Rolling Jawbreaker'' (Ed, Edd n Eddy) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-006.PNG|''Metalic Flying Ball'' (Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys) CArtoon Netowrk Mummy Bumper.jpg|''Mummy'' (Scooby-Doo) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-005.PNG|''Neuralyzer'' (Men In Black: The Series) CartoonNetworkPianoID1998-2004.png|''Piano Falling'' CartoonNetworkSawID1998-2004.png|''Saw'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-024.PNG|''Slingshot'' CNPInkyandthebrain19972000cartoonetworkpowerhouse.png|''Whoosh'' (Pinky and the Brain) GW256H164.png GW255H169.png GW254H192.png GW250H168.png GW248H172.png GW243H163.png GW230H155.png GW229H174.png GW229H169.png GW229H152-1.png GW229H152.png GW228H172.jpg GW228H168.png GW228H167-2.png GW227H169.png GW227H156.png GW227H155.png GW226H173-1.png GW226H173.png GW226H169.png GW226H152.png GW225H146.png GW224H167.png GW223H169.png GW223H166.png GW221H168.png GW221H167-2.png GW221H167.png GW221H157.png GW220H171.png GW216H163.png GW215H167.png GW214H169.png GW213H154.png GW207H139.png GW198H156.png GW198H150.png GW204H150.png |-| Purple (Weekday & Midnight Action)= CN Powerhouse purple, car chase.JPG|''Car Chase'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-002.PNG|''CN Transformer'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-028.PNG|''Frying Pan'' CN powerhouse purple, ????????.JPG|''Helicopter'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-001.PNG|''NEXT Robot'' CN Powerhouse purple, punch.JPG|''Punch'' CN Powerhouse purple, phonebooth.JPG|''Phonebooth'' (Superman) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-026.PNG|''Slingshot'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-027.PNG|''Tree'' GW227H148-1.png |-| Red (Midnights from Late 1997-1998)= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-023.PNG|General Bumper CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-016.PNG|''Slingshot'' GW215H170.png Note: The Red color was replaced by black/dark blue, because most old TV sets from the 90's could not adjust well to the red hue back then. |-| Black/Dark Blue (Midnights)= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-010.PNG|''Bear Season'' (Yogi Bear) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-009.PNG|''Bullwinkle The Magician'' (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-015.PNG|Frying Pan CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-029.PNG|''Laundry'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-011.PNG|''Picnic Basket'' (Yogi Bear) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-012.PNG|''Rolling Dice'' (Top Cat) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-014.PNG|Strip-tease CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-013.PNG|Train GW259H169.png GW202H150.png GW258H167.png GW231H168-1.png GW231H168.png GW230H173.png GW229H167.png GW224H188.png GW219H172.png GW207H156.png |-| Black/Orange (1998-1999 Halloween)= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-017.PNG|''Tombstone'' |-| Reddish-Brown (1998 Thanksgiving)= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-034.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-018.PNG|''Turkey Season'' |-| Light Blue and Winter (1998 Christmas Party)= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-022.PNG|''Melting Ice'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-020.PNG|''Plow Truck'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-021.PNG|''Snowfight with Bird'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-019.PNG|''Tree'' 2004-December 31, 2011 ID's City/Yes Era (June 14, 2004-June 1, 2007) CartoonNetwork-Pre-City-Bumper.PNG|Pre-City era logo CartoonNetwork-Pre-City-Bumper2.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-03.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-04.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-05.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-06.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-07.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-08.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-09.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-10.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-11.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-12.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-13.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-14.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-15.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-16.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-17.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-18.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-19.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-20.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-21.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-22.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-23.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-24.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-25.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-26.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-27.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-28.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-29.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-30.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-31.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-32.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-33.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-34.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-35.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-36.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-37.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-38.PNG CartoonNetwork-DuckDodgers-City.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-40.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-41.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-001.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-002.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-003.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-004.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-005.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-006.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-007.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-008.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-009.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-010.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-011.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-012.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-013.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-014.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-015.PNG CN_City_Crosswalk.png|''Crosswalk'' CartoonNetwork-City-PPGZ-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-PPGZ-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-PPGZ-03.PNG CartoonNetwork-CartoonSummer2005-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-000.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-001.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-004.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-005.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-002.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-003.PNG Note: This era was also used in: Latin America/Brazil (January 1, 2005-August 6, 2010) UK and Ireland (April 11, 2005-May 24, 2007) Asia Pacific (April 16, 2005-December 5, 2008) Australia and New Zealand (August 16, 2005-August 31, 2008) Summer 2007 Era (June 4-August 31, 2007) CNSummer2007-003.PNG CNSummer2007-008.PNG CNSummer2007-006.PNG vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h54m24s83.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h55m30s230.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h56m18s201.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h58m25s184.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-08h00m46s58.png vlcsnap-2015-06-19-10h57m29s116.png CNSummer2007-000.PNG CNSummer2007-001.PNG CNSummer2007-002.PNG CNSummer2007-004.PNG CNSummer2007-005.PNG CNSummer2007-007.PNG Note: The CN logo had different font in most bumpers from this era. Fall Era (September 1, 2007-July 13, 2008) CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-4.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-BRB-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-BRB-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-5.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-1.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-3.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-2.PNG|Used in Movie Madness bumpers CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-6.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-SignOff.PNG|Sign-off logo from April-July 2008 Pesky IDs (Circa 2007) CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-2.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-3.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-4.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-5.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-1.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-6.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-7.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-8.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-9.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-10.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-11.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-12.PNG Noods Era (July 14, 2008-May 28, 2010) CN Noobs "Coming up next, it's Tom and Jerry".JPG|A typical "coming up next bumper" with Tom and Jerry as the example. CN Noobs mid green transformation.JPG CN Noobs the noob says "what da fudge!?!!".JPG|Sign-Off logo CN Noobs Ben 10 Alien Force.JPG CN Noobs Noobs says "Yaaaaay!!!".JPG|Sign-On logo CN Noons yellow.JPG CN Noons hula hoop (Jonny Test).JPG New Wave Era (August 31, 2008-October 1, 2011) CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID2.PNG CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID.PNG CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID3.PNG CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID4.PNG CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID5.PNG CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID6.PNG Arrow Era (2009-September 26, 2010) CartoonNetwork-Spain-Arrow-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-Spain-Arrow-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-Spain-Arrow-03.PNG CartoonNetwork-Spain-Arrow-04.PNG Toonix Era (August 6, 2010-December 31, 2011) Character ID's (October 1, 1992-June 13, 2004) Cartoon Network Courage Shadow Station ID 1999-2004.png|"Courage the Cowardly Dog", by Stretch Films dexterstationidcouldiplaywith19962004.jpg|"Dexter's Laboratory", by Hanna-Barbera and Genndy Tartakovsky CNCowandchickenbumper90sto2003.gif|"Cow and Chicken", by Hanna-Barbera and David Fiess CartoonNetowrkEdEddEddyWrongJawbreakerBumper19992004.png|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by a.k.a Cartoon EdEddnEddyCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by a.k.a Cartoon EdEddnEddyCartoonNetworkRareID.PNG|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by a.k.a Cartoon EdEddnEddyCartoonNetworkAnotherID.PNG|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by a.k.a Cartoon CartoonNetworkIAmWeaselStationID19972004.png|"I Am Weasel", by Hanna-Barbera and David Fiess CartooNetworkScoobyDooStaircaseBumper19972004.png|"Scooby-Doo", by Hanna-Barbera JohnnyBravoSalonStationIDCartoonEtwork19972004.png|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Partible AnotherCartoonNetworkJohnnyBravoBumper.jpg|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Patrible JohnnyBravoCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Patrible JohnnyBravoCartoonNetworkRareID.PNG|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Patrible Powerpudgirldstationif19992004cnetweork.jpg|"The Powerpuff Girls", by Hanna-Barbera and Craig McCracken ThePPGCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"The Powerpuff Girls", by Hanna-Barbera and Craig McCracken bugsdaffyshowrabbitseasonduckseason19972004.png|"The Bugs and Daffy Show", by Warner Bros. CartoonNetworkLooneyTunesBumper.png|"Looney Tunes", by Warner Bros. LooneyTunesCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Looney Tunes", by Warner Bros. Cartoon Network Alvin and the Chipmunks Bumper.png|"Alvin and the Chipmunks" Cartoon Network Logo 2011.png|Checkerboard Era ident (1992-1997) Cartoon Network 2012.png|Various characters. Circa 2002. CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-030.PNG|''The Flintstones'' by Hanna-Barbera TheFlintstonesCartoonNetworkID.PNG|''The Flintstones'' by Hanna-Barbera TheJetsonsCartoonNetworkID.PNG|''The Jetsons'' by Hanna-Barbera Sketch26131635.png|"Tom And Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera Sketch26131730.png|"Tom And Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera Sketch26133138.png|"Looney Tunes" by Warner Bros. Sketch26135232.png|"Tom And Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Network Bumper- Tom & Jerry 1_5123.jpg|"Tom And Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera TomAndJerryCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Tom And Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera HuckleberryHoundCartoonNetworkID.PNG|Huckleberry Hound by Hanna-Barbera HuckleberryHoundCartoonNetworkRareID.PNG|Huckleberry Hound by Hanna-Barbera YogiBearCartoonNetworkID.PNG|Yogi Bear by Hanna-Barbera CartoonNetwork-TheCNLogoInTheDesert.PNG|''Desert'' CartoonNetwork-Sponsor.PNG|''Used in Sponsors'' BugsAndDaffyCNLogo.jpg|"The Bugs and Daffy Show" by Warner Bros. Animaniacs on Cartoon Network.jpg|"Animaniacs" by Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment Garfield_on_Cartoon_Network_Bumper.jpg|"Garfield and Friends" by Jim Davis BatmanCartoonNetworkID.PNG|''Batman'' Check It ID's (2010-present) vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h18m14s49.png|Sign-on variant used from May 29, 2010 to 2013. Open matte International version pictured here. vlcsnap-2015-06-16-17h58m00s207.png vlcsnap-2015-06-15-23h08m04s3.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h15m11s13.png CartoonNetwork-Deutsch.PNG|CartoonNetwork.de bumper (Germany 2010s-present) vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h14m40s210.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h14m00s73.png|Version used for Flicks from 2010 to 2013. vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h13m15s124.png|Logo as seen in their Low Down promotional sponsor IDs vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h08m52s60.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h13m03s14.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h12m53s171.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h16m57s27.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h09m32s209.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h17m11s182.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h16m13s118.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h09m00s143.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h09m21s50.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h17m03s107.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h11m06s108.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h10m49s203.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h13m21s185.png vlcsnap-2015-06-22-17h46m03s64.png CNCheckItBumper001.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 1 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper002.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 2 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper003.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 3 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper004.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 4 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper005.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 5 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper006.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 6 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper007.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 7 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h31m03s56.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-19h04m10s89.png|Variation seen during the 2014 dispute between CN parent Turner and Dish. CartoonNetwork-CheckItID-4.0-01.PNG|''Check It 4.0'' (May 2015, USA) CartoonNetwork-CheckItID-4.0-02.PNG|''Check It 4.0'' (June 2015, USA) Unidentified ID's CartoonNetworkUndentifiedStationID.png Other ID's Cartoon Network- The only place to watch Looney Tunes.JPG|"Cartoon Network: the only place to watch Looney Tunes", This was used in a promo ID for Looney Tunes. Cartoon Network ad on Nickelodeon.JPG|The orange background was used in ads on Nickelodeon. CartoonNetwork-ToonBiography.PNG|''Toon Biography'' (1999-2004, Latin America) CartoonNetwork-Sketched-000.PNG|Sketched Version from Chille Tid Category:Special logos Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:1992